


031. I Got Scared

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [31]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fear, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haunted House, Haunted Houses, Human Delores, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, date, klaus and vanya are twins, prompt, that's the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Got Scared At The Pitch-Black Haunted House And Accidently Grabbed Your Hand, Thinking It Was My Friend’sShip: Viego/WhiteKraken
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Delores
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	031. I Got Scared

Diego was never going to listen to Klaus again. Diego was never going to let Klaus convince him to do this shit again. More so, Diego was never going into a haunted house again.

Klaus has been trying to get Diego a girlfriend for the past two months. Setting him up on various blind dates. He even tried some double dates with him and Dave, but there was rarely a second date and never a third.

This time Klaus had tried to set up a group date between Diego and one of Dave’s friends Delores and this douchebag that was one of Klaus’s friends who went by ‘Five’ and some girl who looked like she was four years younger than the rest of them, Vanya.

Admittedly, Diego thought that Vanya was a lot cuter than Delores was. Maybe it was from Five flirting with both Vanya and Delores all night, which just annoyed him to no end. Or from Vanya profusely apologizing everytime she did something, which didn’t annoy him but just made him want to protect her. From who or what exactly Diego didn’t know, but that didn’t seem to matter.

Just as Diego was getting ready to call this ‘date’ of his to an end, getting himself out of another one of Klaus’s horrible ideas, leaving Five and Delores to their disgusting flirting, and letting Vanya out of this situation that she’s obviously uncomfortable with, meanwhile Klaus was too busy trying to make-out with his husband to notice Diego and Vanya’s discomfort. Klaus told them that they were heading to some haunted house bullshit.

For some stupid reason, Klaus seems to have always adored going to haunted houses, despite the fact that he is the biggest scaredy cat Diego has ever met. Despite Klaus’s claims, Diego is fairly certain Klaus only drags Dave around to these stupid haunted houses is so he can hold Dave’s hand when he gets scared. Which is cute, but it would be cuter if Diego didn’t get dragged along with Dave and Klaus. Diego ended up riding in Dave’s car with him and Klaus while Five followed behind them with Delores and Vanya. Klaus wouldn’t tell them where they were going, other than that it was to a haunted house. 

The first part of the ride was oddly silent, especially with Klaus. None of them said anything other that Klaus giving Dave minimal directions to their next location.

The second part of the ride wasn’t nearly as silent as the first, especially since Klaus just put the directions onto Dave’s phone, letting the phone navigate the rest of their drive, and Klaus turned to face him, the unfortunately familiar smirk grazed Klaus’s face before he began to pester Diego about his date. “So, what do you think about Delores?” Wait what?

“Delores?”

“Yeah Delores, what do you think about her?” I don’t really know Klaus, haven’t talked to her much between Five’s flirting. “Do you like her?” Maybe, I don’t know. “You think you’ll go on another date?” We’d have to go on a first one dude. “Dave and I won’t go, -” Thank god for that. “-it won’t be as fun but still. So what do you think D?”

“Klaus, dear, leave him alone.” If there had been any reason for Diego to love and appreciate Dave, it would be for the numerous times he could get Klaus to, albeit temporarily, back off in his pestering. “First off, he can’t answer your question if you keep asking him a hundred more. Second of all, Diego probably needs to spend more time with his date before thinking about making any long term plans.”

After an annoyed huff from Klaus the rest of their ride was spent in blissful silence, barring the occasional direction streaming out of the phone’s speaker.

By the time that they finally got to the stupid haunted house, Klaus was practically bouncing off the walls of the car. It’s safe to say that Klaus hopped out of the car before Dave had time to properly park the car. “Klaus!” And Dave chastised him, apparently not for the first time about Klaus literally jumping out of the car.

As Diego was trying to hide his enjoyment of Dave chewing out Klaus’s dumbass, again, “How long have you known Klaus?” Somehow, Vanya had managed to sneak up on him and was now glancing back and forth from him and her shoes.

Keeping his eyes on Klaus doing his weird flirting shit with Dave, Diego replied, “Too long. Why do you care?”

“He talks about you alot.”

“What?”

“Klaus, he talks about you to me all the time.”

Pulling his eyes from Klaus disgustingly kissing Dave, settling on Vanya who was still looking at the ground, no longer glancing back at him. He thought about saying something back. ‘Whatever he said he’s lying’ ‘I don’t care’ ‘What did he say?’ Something along those lines, instead he walked over to Klaus and Dave, pulling Klaus away from Dave by the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards the stupid haunted house.

Sneaking a quick glance over his shoulder as he pulled Klaus along, he could see Dave following close behind, Vanya a bit after that, and Five and Delores were nowhere to be seen. Looking a bit more Diego could see that Five’s car was currently leaving the field it had been previously parked in. “Klaus.”

“Yes Diego dearest?”

“The other two are gone.”

“Five and Vanya?” Why was he friends with Klaus again?

“No. Five and Delores. Vanya is behind you dumbass.”

“Oh. Didn’t see that happening. So what do you think of Vanya?” Diego hit Klaus in the back of the head for that. Sneaking another glance at the remaining other two, Dave and Vanya looked to be talking, both having somewhat shy smiles, kind of like they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Is Vanya your friend or Dave’s?”

“Vanya is my baby sister.” Um what?

Diego had let go of Klaus’s shirt at this point. As Diego was processing why the hell would Klaus go on a double or group date with his little sister. Or why neither of them ever mentioned that Klaus had a sister. Or why Vanya hadn’t told him Klaus was her brother. Or why there is a ticket waving in front of his face. “D? You good?”

“I’m fine Klaus,” pushing Klaus’s waving out of his face, Diego took the ticket Klaus had been offering him. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had a sister? Or that Vanya was your sister?”

Klaus got a stupid smirk on his face, reaching a bit behind him and pulling someone over. Unsurprisingly it was Vanya. “My dear baby sister Vanya, why didn’t you tell our beloved Diego that we are siblings?”

Wriggling out his grasp Vanya turned mostly towards Klaus, while keeping an eye on Diego. “First, stop calling me your baby sister. I’m literally four minutes younger than you.” Wait, what. Not only were they siblings, but they’re twins? “Second, you literally told me not to say anything about us being related.” Of course he did. “And third, I didn’t even want to come. But you made me anyway.” Um, what?

“Why didn’t you want to come?” The question slipped out before Diego had realized he’d even wanted to know.

Dave stepped in between Klaus and Vanya, clearly used to them fighting or arguing or whatever they were doing, “Klaus loves haunted houses. Vanya hates them.” Oh.

Instead of elaborating any further, Klaus simply began leading their group into the haunted house. Diego could see Dave was lightly pulling Vanya with them, her reluctance to go into the building evident on her face.

Once they got into the haunted house and there hadn’t been any scares yet, Dave had drifted from Vanya to Klaus. But as soon as the first monster of some kind, it was a really bad vampire, Diego felt little fingers grasping for his. He didn’t have to look to know it was Vanya. 

Regardless he looked anyway. “You scared?” Klaus had led Dave further up ahead of them, enough that Diego couldn’t see them anymore.

“Shut up.”

“You want to leave.”

“Yes please.”


End file.
